


hope wouldn't be such a chore

by sandyk



Series: worth it [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, meeting the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Peter's known the Avengers forever as Peter, but he doesn't actually want them to know him as Spider-man. Darn bad guys don't understand that!(very helpful to have read previous story)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: worth it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750705
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	hope wouldn't be such a chore

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope bingo square chosen family. Not mine, no profit garnered. Title from lilly hiatt's I don't do those things anymore.

Peter's known the Avengers for years. Or longer. Rhodey's an Avenger and Peter's known him since the day after he was born. He grew up with the guy.

He met Nat back when she was Natalie Rushman. One of his tutors had to go all of a sudden and Tony couldn't immediately leave what he was doing. Nat volunteered. Peter could hear Tony on the phone saying, "You don't have to. No one expects you to --"

"I've got it," she said. She sat down next to Peter and smiled. "Your dad will be here soon. Which tutor had to leave early?"

Peter knows now she's a spy but he really didn't have an inkling when he was under ten years old. She did seem a little off to him, but he assumed that was because she kind of acted like she was into Dad and Peter loved Pepper. 

"German," Peter said. 

"How long have you been studying German?" She took the books off the table in front of Peter. "And all these other languages?"

"German since I was three, my mom and dad both know it. It's a big engineering language, you know? Then I started on Chinese and Spanish when I was four. Japanese when I was five and last year me and Dad started on Urdu. He said if he'd known Urdu, it could have saved his life." 

Nat said, "Can you read these books?"

"I'm at grade level," Peter said, shrugging. "Except German, German I'm like at teen reading level. But yeah, I can read those books. Dad's real big on hiring native speakers. Not to brag," Peter said. Bragging was bad. 

"I know Japanese," Nat said. "I'm not a native speaker. Do you want to try a conversation?"

They had a conversation, it was pretty nice. Then Dad showed up and Natalie left. 

When the invasion of New York happened, Peter was in the basement panic room with Ben and May. He was anxious and freaked out even after Iron Man flew away alive with the other Avengers. But the panic room doors opened and Iron Man was right there. He told everyone the building was safe, all the aliens were gone, head out. Then after everyone left he stepped out of the armor, and held Peter very very tight. 

A day later Peter went to the Tower and met most of them for real. They were all very nice. 

He was at May and Ben's when Ultron happened. All of that. 

The Avengers know Peter, they like him. Tony says, "You're charming. Everyone loves you."

But also Tony says, "You're not doing Avengers things. You stay in your neighborhood, stay at your level."

"I can handle it," Peter says.

"No, you can't handle the big stuff. Not yet. Someday. You'll get there. But for now, you're Spider-child, sticking to the tree level and the high rise balcony and fire escapes. The Avengers know Peter, not your Spider self," Tony says. 

"But if something comes up, don't forget, I can help," Peter says. He thinks if aliens come through a hole in the sky again, you'll call me. But he loves Tony and he doesn't say that out loud. 

Peter's wrapped in his usual three blanket cocoon on the couch at the Tower when he hears Tony and Cap talking. Cap is talking, specifically about Spider-man. He's saying, "We should vet him, Tony. Actually, I know you've already done that."

"You know?"

Cap says, "I've seen his suit. I know your work."

"It's excellent work," Tony says. He leans on the couch and squeezes Peter's arm. "Ah, my sleeping son. This time together is so special."

"He loves his three blanket wrap. When did he start that?"

"His mom did, and it made him fall asleep, so we kept doing it. He never wanted to sleep, ever --"

"Like father, like son?" Peter's betting Cap is smiling. 

"No, he's better than me," Dad says. Peter smiles. 

"Spider-man?"

"I wouldn't say Spider-man is better than me," Dad says.

Cap says, "No, no, I meant back to Spider-man.You seem to think he's a good guy?"

Dad says, "He's a great guy. Young. Don't worry, he knows to stick to the ground, stay away from Avengers stuff."

"You know who he is?"

"Yup," Dad says. "It's not important now. Let's keep it under our collars until we've got these Accords settled."

Cap's silent. He finally says, "Okay."

Peter burrows out of his blanket. He says, "Hey, Dad --"

"No worries, kidlink, Cap is gone," he says. "You better remember how nice I'm being to you right now."

Peter absolutely intends to stay away from Avengers level threats. But sometimes the threat comes to him and it's not his fault. Totally not his fault. Peter is swinging around in Manhattan since he's with Tony that night. He stopped two muggings earlier. He's following his danger tingle where it led him. He hears loud crunches and glass breaking and then people are screaming so he goes towards that. 

It's twenty or so guys in some kind of tank like structure with way too up to date weapons. They look like Chitauri weapons and Peter takes a deep breath. 

The Avengers are on top of the bad guys but only Sam and Nat are moving around the perimeter trying to move the civilians to safety. Peter can definitely handle that. He swings through the shattered buildings, letting Karen tell him where people are who need to be moved. Mostly he webs up some creaking ceilings and urges people out to the stairwell. Then he hops through the stairs, carrying bags and one very cranky toddler until everyone's on the ground floor. He sends everyone out away from the bad guys' general direction. Karen tells him cops are starting to set up a perimeter. 

He moves on to the next building and there are only a few stragglers that haven't followed Sam and Nat's orders. Another cranky toddler who has reduced their parents to frantic pleading. He grabs the kid and lightly pushes the parents to get out. "Have you thought about trying more than one blanket?" The parents ignore his advice as they take back their kid and run down the stairs. 

Once everyone is out, he goes up to the roof to see how the battle's going. Half the guys are down. The bad guys who are still up, though, they have some wicked looking weapons. One or two of them might be enhanced themselves. Peter is very aware that this is the kind of thing he is supposed to be very far away from. 

He can help from a distance, though. And Tony isn't down there, just the Avengers 2.0 as Dad calls them. He sees Cap, Vision, Wanda, Sam and Nat. Rhodey should be there, he thinks. He says, "Karen, has my dad been alerted?"

"Not yet, Peter, he will be in approximately four minutes if the battle progresses that far." 

Peter stays on the building and shoots out webs to gather the weapons of the guys who are down. He wraps them up in a web cocoon suspended from a traffic light. At this point, everyone's noticed him, including the bad guys and all of the Avengers. Cap waves him back and starts whaling on one of the remaining six guys still standing. 

"I'm already staying back," Peter mutters. 

Nat gets knocked into a building and then Sam goes to protect her. One of the weapons hits Wanda in the arm and Vision shields her from the next hit which leaves Vision crouching over her. Two minutes before the alarm goes to Dad and Cap is the only one fighting at the moment. Peter says, "Karen, alert Dad right now." 

He swings down, kicking one big guy into another guy stalking towards Wanda and Vision. He can feel the impact from the big guy, must be enhanced. He webs both guys' weapons and pulls them up and away to plaster them against one of the buildings still standing. Enhanced guy holds on to his weapon, because he's that strong. 

He aims it right at Peter who jumps out of the way and lands on the weaker bad guy - totally on purpose - and knocks him out. He still pulls his punch because the weaker guy isn't enhanced. Peter jumps back to enhanced bad guy and just grabs the weapon from him, pulling as hard as he can. The weapon comes easier than he expected so Peter ends up flinging it into a wall. In the split second Peter is off, enhanced bad guy gets in a serious punch to Peter's face. He can really feel it which is a bad sign. He punches back and hits the bad guy in the shoulder. He definitely feels bones breaking. 

Cap is shouting and when Peter jumps up and out to disengage, he sees Cap is still beating up that one bad guy, who is also enhanced. The enhanced bad guy Peter was sparring with is starting to reach for Peter. 

Which is when Peter hears Tony saying, "Kid, get out of there, I am very very serious."

"Already doing that, clearly," Peter says.

"Go farther up, like go home up," Iron Man says. 

"Are you sure you got this?"

Iron Man doesn't answer and he's already blasting away at the remaining bad guys. Vision gets up and joins Cap and all the remaining bad guys are down. 

Then Iron Man is back in his ears. "Go home, kid, tuck yourself into bed."

Peter does that. He gets into the Tower through the entrance made just for him on one of the middle floors. When he gets to his room, he wipes off his face. He has a definite punched in the face bruise that won't go away until tomorrow. He puts some soothing oil on his face that Pepper bought him. It's supposed to reduce redness. 

He does tuck himself into his bed. But it's impossible to miss the noise of the Avengers returning to the Tower. Peter pulls on a hoodie and tugs the hood over his head and forehead. He comes out into the kitchen and says, "Were there bad guys?"

"Yes," Tony says, sounding very testy. "There were bad guys." 

"Spider-man came to our aid," Vision says. Peter tries not to hate Vision even though it feels like he stole the AI that helped raise him. 

Peter nods and shuts his mouth. He goes to the fridge for orange juice and maybe some apples or whatever fresh fruit Pepper has in there. As he walks by, Cap says, "Peter, what happened to your face?"

"Oh," Peter says. Stupid soothing oil not working at all. He pulls down his hoodie and says, "At school. There was this, there was a bully? I kinda stepped in between his fist and this freshman."

"Tomorrow we'll talk about better ways to be a good bystander," Dad says. 

Nat says, "Sounds like a perfectly good intervention to me. Besides, it doesn't feel like we're really done until we make enough noise to wake up Peter."

"Go to sleep, don't listen to your aunt Nat," Dad says. "Got it, Peter?"

"Got it," he says. 

At breakfast, Tony says, "You really needed to come out last night?"

"You heard Nat, it's what I always do. It would have been suspicious if I didn't." Peter says.

Dad ruffles his hair and pulls up his chin. "Look at you, already healed."

Peter sat back. "Look, I tried to stay away -"

"I'm not mad about that, sounds like you did everything you could," Tony says. "You kept away until everyone was in danger and you had to intervene. You messaged me, it's all good. That's exactly how I want you to act."

"Oh," Peter says. "I didn't exactly expect that."

"Thank God I can still keep on your toes," Tony says. 

A few days later, Peter is patrolling in Queens. Nothing Avengers level would happen in Queens.

So he's a little surprised to see Captain America waiting on a rooftop, thankfully one pretty far from Peter's apartment. Peter mutters to Karen to put on his voice modifier. It just makes his voice deeper. 

"Hey, hey, Captain America," Peter says. 

Cap says, "Spider-man. Thank you for your help the other night."

"No problem, no problem," Peter says. "Great to see you, I'll just head out."

Cap smiles and then just sort of stares at Peter, so Peter stays put. Maybe he shouldn't. Maybe that wouldn't work on someone who didn't know him. Probably it would, though, like, this is Captain America. 

Cap says, "I'm sorry, I was wondering about your abilities."

"They are, uh, wonderful," Peter says. He really wants to hit himself in the head. 

Cap keeps smiling. "Are they you or from the suit?"

"Mostly me," Peter says. 

"It's from the subway car, right Peter?"

"No, no, I'm not," Peter says. He shrugs. "I didn't think it was obvious." He tells Karen to turn off the voice modifier. 

"It's not obvious at all," Cap says. "But I've known you a while. Spider-man alternates between Queens and Manhattan. Spider-man started two months after you were bit by a radioactive spider and didn't die. And Tony made your suit."

"He would probably do that for some people, not everyone, but I mean, he's a good guy."

"He is," Cap says. "But he's incredibly protective of you." Cap shakes his head. "Don't worry, I won't let on I know. To the others or Tony. Probably Nat's figured it out, too. And Vision."

Peter says, "So everyone? Or do you think Wanda and Sam aren't perceptive?"

"Well, Wanda doesn't know you that well," Cap says. "I'll tell Tony I know after we get the Accords worked out and he stops freaking out about it."

"Okay," Peter says, weakly. "Well, then it's been fun?"

"Also, you really need some fight training. I'd be happy to, if you want to."

"Oh, good, great," Peter says. "That's a good idea. But maybe not tonight, cause I have to get home soon."

Peter waves as Cap heads out. Life is weird, but so far so good.


End file.
